Once Upon a Lost Kingdom
by DrunkDitz
Summary: A kingdom dead and lost. A prince awakens to a new time and a boy reluctantly forced to help him. Love? Love? Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Lost Kingdom Prologue

The kingdom of Veraranckle faced one of its very toughest periods. The prince Naruto was gravely ill. All the healers in the land came to try and heal him but all failed. Struck with grief King Jiraiya and Queen Tsunade felt helpless. Then a warlock named Orochimaru came to the castle saying that he could not heal the prince but could place the prince under an enchantment that would seal the price within solidified fire, the prince would not age and not die. He would be kept in that state until a cure could be found. The King and Queen refused to lose hope and sent the warlock away, after all warlocks used black magic which would surely come at a terrible price to the prince.

They tried to heal the prince once again calling the most powerful of the healers. They placed the prince in the sacred pool in the royal garden. Under the moon light where their power was at it's strongest. They tried their best but the prince did not stir, then the prince began gasping horribly and his hair turned as gold as the sun hidden somewhere above him. The prince had gotten worse and was on death's door. Terrified the King and Queen called for the warlock and begged him to do his enchantment. Not wanting their son to die. The warlock did as bid and encased the prince in solidified flame.

The King then had the prince placed inside a secret hidden room below the castle. Keeping him safe until the cure could be found. A week pasted and nothing could be found. Then a horrible plague spread across the land and everyone died. The prince lying dormant and forgotten below the castle. Thousands of years pasted the castle now but ruins and the prince still in deep slumber. . .

Chapter one

"Che! Stupid bunch of rocks!" I mumble bored.

"Ruins, not 'a bunch of rocks'. Why did you come then? You knew like the rest of us what this trip entailed." Shikamaru said with a slight yawn.

I grunt.

"Perhaps you'll . . .like . . .it." Hinata looks at me with a some what shy smile.

I role my eyes at her. Hinata and Shikimaru are the people I tolerate the most. I knew them since elementary school. We were placed in the same freshmen class. We live in a pretty small town so the high school was small too. After all there were only three freshmen classes.

We are on there way to the Vera castle ruins. Or at least that's what everyone called it. Every piece of written material had mostly turned to dust. What they could scavenge said that the name of this castle was called Vera. . . something. The ruins were a big tourist attraction, because the language in which they spoke and wrote was amazingly similar to English. Not only that, but the scenery was beautiful. There was a lot of the castle, though that was left undiscovered. For the simple fact that the sight was three thousand years old and some places were very near crumbling. A boring place if you ask me.

The only trips that I'd ever taken were to here, since it was the only interesting thing in the dreary little town of Mocano. The ruins were on the boarder of Mocano and Onea. There had been a feud going on between the two towns about which side of the boarder the ruins were mostly on. After the entire town that controlled the ruins controlled the tourists which spent money. In the end that was all it was about, the money. So far though Mocano had claim on the ruins.

We were finally there. We came out of the bus and the teachers started to separate us into groups of four. I was placed with Shikimaru, Hinata, and Sakura. This nearly made me gag. (I despise Sakura.) There weren't enough facilitators to monitor each group, but because my group consisted of me, Shikimaru and Hinata. (We are honor students in the top ten.) We weren't given a teacher. Thankfully.

We were told to keep to the safe paths, which were the paths without yellow safety tape across it. We were to be out and meet each other at the busses at one for lunch. It was nine-thirtyish so they had about four hours. With a warning to keep on the safe paths and a quick word to be safe we were off.

We went to one of the side entrances which no one else went to. Most went into the center, because it was the place that had the most sections without yellow safety tape, they could explore more. An hour or so in and I was beyond ready to leave. Not only was I bored but I couldn't seem to shake Sakura and to make it worse she seemed to think we were in a deep conversation. It erked me. Hinata wasn't much of a distraction since she was fascinated with every nick and cranny of the place and well Shikimaru was Shikimaru.

I pretended that I had to tie my shoe and told them to go on ahead. Sakura seemed to not want to leave me. As soon as they turned the corner I sighed and sat down. Looking around I try to think of a way to by time so I wouldn't have to catch up with them right away. I saw a gleam of light on the wall beside me. I stood up and walked over to investigate. I touched the wall and pressed against it gently, it swung open. Curious I peered inside. It was a flight of stairs. I saw no yellow safety tape, plus this was the perfect excuse to not have to return to Sakura's annoying chatter. I almost grinned, why not?

I took a step and began walking down the stair case, five minutes and I was still going down the staircase. (Annoying stairs.) The staircase curved and soon I saw the exit. It lead to another tunnel this one almost pitch black except for shards of light shining through broken holes in the wall and ceiling. I went through the tunnel and ended up in a large empty room which contained nothing except something in very the center. I approached slightly bored. It looked like a stone, a huge stone, was it a coffin?

I pull out a flash light that was given to me before we'd entered the ruins. I shined the light down and my boredom vanishes. A boy. He looked to be my age if not a tad younger. He was inside a clear red stone. The boy was dressed like royalty. His shirt and pants startling velvet with a golden stripe on his collar, the ends of his sleeves and pant legs. As well as his cape. A golden crown which was imbedded with beautiful purplish black stones lay upon his head. His short messy hair a golden color. His eyes were closed. His skin a sexy tan.

I wasn't sure but I'd say that I had just located Vera's prince. I poke the stone. It was solid. I pressed my hand down against it. The stone became warm and felt like it was throbbing. I removed my hand slowly and watched it curiously as the light shone on the stone. The boy within looked like he was breathing, his chest moving gently, his lips parted. I am fairly sure that the kid wasn't doing that before. The stone started to sizzle, I stepped back carefully when it began to melt. Or technically it looks like it was evaporating. Soon there was no stone, and the boy lay on the ground. I approached him and kneeled beside him, still shining the light on him. I poked him.

The boy's eyes crinkled and suddenly opened. They were an ocean blue. I just stared at him.

The kid smiled seductively. "I wasn't expecting you until tonight, but since you're hearing now. . . " The prince lifted his hand layer it on the back of my neck and swooped up and placed his lips on mine. I pushed him away easily and raised my eyebrows.

The prince pouted. "What do you think your doing? I order you to come here!"

"Che." I sigh. I left one annoyance only to find another.

"You dare disobey the orders of a prince!" The prince threatened, eyes narrowed.

"Annoyance. You may have been a prince once, most likely before this castle became ruins which were about thousands of years ago." I say annoyed.

The prince's face became pale. "Surely you jest?"

"Che! I do not joke! This castle is a tourist attraction. Nobody lives here. Nobody even knows your here. I found you by accident and you were in a stone." I grumble annoyed.

The prince became even paler and almost swooned. I am forced to catch him, lest he fall on me. The prince eyes were glazed over as if he were somewhere else. "So it was true. . . "

"Hn?" I ask slightly curious and slightly annoyed.

The prince looked at me. "My name is Naruto. I am the only child of the King, Jiraiya and the Queen, Tsunade. As the only child and sole heir to the kingdom of Verarankle I was. . . how should I put this? Spoiled. I flirted recklessly with the noblemen, servants, and even guests. Though I never slept with anyone. As long as I just did this with men, and not women who in which I would be forced to marry, my parents paid no mind. Though there was one boy, the son of a great sage in which I flirted with a lot. I believe that he saw my flirting as something besides what it was. We were alone and he pressed himself to me, I laughed thinking it a joke but he started to kiss my neck and his hands began to wander. I told him to stop but he didn't. I threw him off and told him that I had no such feelings toward him, and that if he didn't leave that I would call the guards.

He told me that I would regret this, that he knew great terrible magic from the books in his father's library. He said that he would send a plague that would kill me then my people. . . " Naruto paled and his voice shook. "The red stone that you speak of it is black magic, forbidden magic. The only reason that I would be placed in such a thing is if I were gravely ill and on the verge of dying. To keep me alive father and mother would have done anything. They would have kept me in that stone until a cure was found. But they never would because if he did all that he said then the plague would have overwhelmed them soon after. . ." Naruto grasps my shirt and lays his head on my chest and begins to weep, I start feeling uncomfortable and pat Naruto's back feeling rather uncomfortable.

"You should not cry."

"How 'sniffle' how can I not, 'sob' it is my fault that my people are dead!" Naruto sobbed.

I sigh. I do not like to see him cry for some unfeasible reason. "Now did you kill your people? No. He did because you didn't return his advances. It is not your fault that they died."

He looks up at me through his tears. "You really believe so?"

"Che! I do not tell lies to people to keep them from crying." I say slightly glaring at him.

He looks at me with half closed eyes, a flushed face, lips opened slightly. The very being of sensuality. He leans into me, his hand goes to my shoulder. His lips hover below mine. . .

"Well so this is where you went off to!"

I turn and glare at her. Hinata, Shikimaru and Sakura stood by the end of the staircase. Hinata looking relieved, Shikimaru look annoyed and Sakura looked pail.

"Sneaking off to see your lover?" Shikimaru asks dryly.

"You c . . .could have told us! We were . . .were looking every where for you!" Hinata scolds. (I am surprised that she has not apologized after saying this. I must have truly scared her.)

"Sasuke! Why are you doing this!" Sakura asks looking like she's about to cry. I just stare at her blankly.

Shikimaru and Hinata look at Sakura. Hinata asks shyly. "Are . . .are you alright?"

"Noooo! Of course not! How can I be when Sasuke . . . my Sasuke almost kissed . . ." Sakura trails off into tears.

Shikimaru grimaces. He is obviously uncomfortable with crying girls.

"It's okay Sakura . . ." Hinata says trying to soothe her.

"No it's not!" Sakura shouts/sobs. "Sasuke please tell me that this is not what it looks like!"  
>I stare at her not saying a word. She sobs one last time before she runs up the stares<p>

.  
>I feel tugging on my sweater and look down. Naruto is looking at me confused. "Who are they?"<p>

"Shikimaru and Hinata." I say gesturing to them as they come toward us. "The other girl was Sakura."

"We're his friends." Shikimaru supply's as they reach us.

Naruto asks suddenly. "What is 'lovers'?"

Hinata blushes crimson and hear Shikimaru mumble "What a bother."

I stare at Naruto who stares back with wide, blue, curious eyes.

"You don't know? Seriously? You come from a different country or something?" Shikimaru asks slightly curious. He bends over and looks at him like he's a new kind of animal or something along those lines.

Naruto opens his mouth to say something and I quickly say." Yes he is from Spain. We met over the internet, he likes cosplay." I answer easily answering all their questions.

Shikimaru looks skeptical then says. "Didn't know you were into that kind of thing. . . then again I didn't know you were gay either . . ."

"I'm experimenting . . ." I say with a sigh, troublesome little blond.

"So he's dressed up as a king? So does that make you the lowly servant that gets whipped into submission? Kinky!" Hinata says giggling.

I stare at her. I've never seen this side of her before. I shiver my yaoi fan girl alert screaming.

"Whip? A good king knows that his servants and people will always work better with positive encouragement not force. Why whip when seduction is soooo much more fun . . ." Naruto purrs as he crawls between my legs, running his hand up my thigh . . .

I'm not entirely sure but I bet that the others are starring at us with eyes wide open. "Che!" I glare at him holding him away with my arm. He, not getting it, licks my arm.

"If you keep being defiant something will have to be done. Just because I won't whip you doesn't mean that restraints are totally out of the picture . . ." Naruto says a sly grin appearing on his face. I get a sudden feeling of foreboding.

The blonde was proving to be more troublesome then he was worth.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A lost Kingdom

A/N: Kay I was almost finished with this chapter so doesn't sue me for updating this before anything else. I will update the others soon, Lulu ordered me to. So just wait a little *puppy dog eyes* please?

Disclaimer: Oops! *nervous giggling* I seem to have forgotten to do this in chapter 1! I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO! Never have never will . . . with that depressing thought on to the next chapter!

Warnings: Amazingly this chapter is actually clean. So no need to warn away the kiddies yet! Will get good later though so yeah . . .

Chapter 2

I try not to glare at Naruto as I walk beside him. He was a troublesome squirt. After I had successfully detached Naruto's clinging form for my body, we walked up the stairs and out of the ruins. Naruto's wide eyes and blunt stares caused attention. Or I should say more attention then his clothes and beauty already did. I glared at everybody and anybody who tried to converse with him. After all who knows what he would say? I don't need more worry then what I've already got.

After a long conversation I had managed to convince Shizune, one of my teachers, to allow Naruto to take the bus with us. I stuck with the story of us being acquaintances threw the internet, though I did not mention the part about us being lovers. Hinata and Shikimaru seemed to understand this as me being shy and not wanting anybody to know. Thankfully. Getting Naruto into the bus was harder then convincing Shizune to say yes. He said and I quote called it a 'A devilish machine that ate people, made weird noises, had the powers of hypnotism, and was an ugly shade of yellow!" I tried not to laugh at his obvious dislike of the machine. I did however convince him to come inside, telling him that I'd leave him there by himself without a second glance. (I contemplated doing that too, but then I thought of what he'd do and tell people and knew that somehow something would go terribly wrong, such as armies and wars, and that it'd all trace back to me. It made me shiver, and I was glad he decided to come.) He decided to cling to my arm in a rather unseemly manner and wouldn't (No matter how much I tried to push and break his hold ofme.) let go.

The ride to the school was just as troublesome in its own right. When we sat down, I had sat nearest the window wanting the passing scenery to distract me from the annoying bundle of energy sitting next to me. I after a long and tiresome argument had finally convinced him to put his seat belt on. The argument caused lot of stares especially when he shouted. "I don't like to be restrained! Release me you sex deprived animal!" (I nearly threw him out of the bus then but remembered the armies, the thought of guys breaking down my door and whooshed me away to area 51 or something. I then decided to grit my teeth and bare it.) He didn't like that I was ignoring him, so decided to unbuckle his seat belt and lean over me to see what was so fascinating. I glared at him and had tried to push him away gritting at the lack of personal space. He gasped and watched with vivid eyes pointing at every little thing. Like cars and houses. After a while I gave up and decided to just let him and watched his expressions. They were much more entertaining then the landscape anyway.

After a while I realized in what sort of position we were in (Credit to Hinata's crimson red face as she ogled us from her seat across from us. Shikimaru made no sign that he cared.) Naruto had some how gone from leaning over me to sitting on me. I do not know how I didn't realize this. Grunting I slip out from under him, and securely seat belt him. He looks at me with puppy dog eyes obviously disappointed that he was no longer sitting on me. I just glare at him. I gaze into space for a while trying to ignore Hinata's giggling, and the soft sobs of Sakura from some where in the back of the bus. I'm thrown out of my mindless musings when I feel a sudden weight against my shoulder. I turn my head slightly and see a sleeping Naruto. I feel an odd feeling in my chest and trail my fingers threw his hair gently. He sighs and snuggles into me. This earning even more giggling from Hinata and a "What a pain." From Shikimaru. I sigh; Naruto was even troublesome in his sleep.

I wake him up as we near the school. Earring a rather tantalizing half sleepy look from him, which shoots an uncomfortable feeling through out my body centering on a certain place . . . Troublesome squirt. I usher Naruto out of the bus, which he has now deemed safe because we were not devoured. We were dismissed from there and I quickly towed him out of the school grounds before anybody saw it fit to come and inquire about Naruto.

Here we are presently. I purposely walk just a little faster then necessary so that Naruto has to jog to catch up. I'm feeling sort of edgy. There is no other choice but for Naruto to remain at my house for the time being. Considering that he's knew to this time, broke, doesn't know anybody and will probably land me in the nut house or area 51 if left unwatched. Why am I feeling edgy? I honestly don't know being near Naruto makes me edgy.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asks as we approach the center of town.

"My house," I answer swiftly as I drag Naruto past the prying eyes of the town's biggest gossip, Ino. I despised her about as much as I despised Sakura (Though I feel bad for Sakura now.)

"Helllooo Sasuke! Who's the cutie?" I almost grimace, damn I'd thought I gotten lucky and we had escaped before she had a chance to catch us. No such luck.

"A . . .friend. Ino I'm in a bit of a hurry would you mind . . . ?" The unsaid words 'leave us the fuck alone' were twirling around. Usually I am not that blunt but the thought of Ino speaking with Naruto . . . I flinch at the sound of an imaginary helicopter flies above us. Ino and Naruto both stare at me. I refuse to blush. Damn I'm going nuts.

"Oh . . .ummm well . . ."

I tow Naruto away before Ino can make up an excuse to keep us there. We cross the currently barren street and start walking toward my estate. The large gate a telling sign that we've arrived. I walk toward the entrance planning on unlocking it, only to have it swing open.

Grey hair, eye patch, stark white flu mask covering his face (I've never seen him without it.), and tell-tale porn book held open in his hand. I feel myself twitch, Kakashi my supposed 'guardian', I find it irritating that he who is almost always gone off somewhere saw it fit to show up today of all days. Troublesome pervert.

"Well hello Sasuke! Who might I ask is that rather fetching little thing latched on to your arm?" He asks lazily, but I'm not fooled I see the calculation in his eyes as he sums up Naruto.

"A friend . . .He will be staying with me for the time being." I ground out towing Naruto as I swiftly pass Kakashi.

"Is he now? Though I am happy that you've finally saw it fit to invite a friend over don't you think that you should have consulted with me first?"

"When? You have been gone for a rather long time. Tell me now how was I suppose to consult anything with you?" I stop walking and turn to him glaring.

"A call could have sufficed." I blink once then twice. He walks past us and I shake myself for making myself look like a fool.

We enter the mansion I drag Naruto to my room before Kakashi decides to interrogate him. Naruto is infatuated with everything he can lay his eyes on. Pointing out this and that and forever asking me what it is or does. At one point and time I seem to realize that he has noticed that we're alone in my bedroom. I watch him as he slips onto my bed. He's planning something. Naruto is never quiet for to long.

"Umm Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just that umm well we're alone . . ." He says shyly, nervously fiddling with a strand of his hair.

"Yeah." I answer again.

"Are you going to ravish me?" Naruto asks suddenly.

I blush crimson and am about to deny it when I hear.

"Yes Sasuke are you going to ravish the boy?"

I know who it is before I turn around. Just as expected I see Itachi leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, and a rather mischievous look in his eyes.

"Itachi . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Upon a Lost Kingdom**

**A/N: Third chapter! Awesome! I finally made myself write this! Sorry if it's been a really, really long wait! To the story! Heh, heh enter flirtatious Itachi!**

**Warnings: Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim already lawyers! You'll never get me! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Chapter 3**

"Itachi . . ." Sasuke hissed.

The tugging on his shirt broke him out of his glare. Naruto looked up at him expectantly... Sasuke quickly understood that he was waiting to be introduced.

"Naruto this is Itachi my elder . . . sibling." Sasuke said this lead to an awkward silence. It was pretty obvious that Sasuke didn't see Itachi as a brother.

"And this scrumptious thing is?" Itachi asked breaking the silence.

Sasuke looked at Itachi blankly. "This_ scrumptious _thing is Naruto. I have already stated that are you deaf?"

Itachi's eye seemed to twitch. "Yes I heard that _brother_. I was asking what his relationship to you is."

"He is Naruto and that all you have to know. Now if you please I would like some privacy. It is rather rude to barge into some one else's room." Sasuke said bluntly, his eyes narrowing. He did not like Itachi being anywhere near his Naruto . . . any where near Naruto.

A slight smirk graced Itachi's features. "As you wish_ little brother_." Itachi took Naruto's hand and raised it to his lips kissing it slightly. "Perhaps we will meet under better circumstances scrumptious Naruto."

Itachi all but swaggered out the door closing the door as he left. Sasuke felt flames blast from his eyes as he glared at the closed door. Itachi had no right to kiss, hell to look at _his_ Naruto!

If Itachi mysteriously disappeared and was found years later horribly mutated floating in a pond it would not be Sasuke's fault, there is just so much one can take! Sasuke looks at Naruto who was blushing. Jealousy streaked through him. Naruto was only allowed to act like that for him! Not for his perverted, stupid, most likely had a brother complex, masochist, boy/girl friend stealing, brother!

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, successfully throwing Naruto out of his day dream.

Naruto looked at him and tilted his head a little like a curious animal.

"You are NOT to talk to him, to encourage his behavior, to look at him, to think about him, nothing! Do you understand?" Sasuke asked in a demanding voice. Naruto's expression turned to a pout; he crossed his arms and glared at Sasuke.

"Why? He's cute and he probably would accept my advances unlike some people!" Naruto said growing annoyed. "And it would do you some good to remember that I am a king I will not be ordered around!"

Sasuke inwardly kicked himself. He had been stupid of course Naruto would see it as a challenge! Naruto will most likely flirt recklessly now just to spite him, and then Itachi would be able to lure him into his slimy clutches . . .

"Naruto Itachi is not as sweet as he seems he was been sent to court three times for sexual assault and is not the one to except that you are just playing. If you encourage him he will take that as you implying you want to have sex with him and if you try to fend him off he won't stop. Itachi is very dangerous I just want to keep you safe and far away from him." Sasuke said trying with all the will he possessed to get Naruto to understand him.

Naruto paled slightly. "What is sexual assault?"

"Sexual assault is when you touch or grope someone sexually without their permission or consent. It would be like what that boy did to you. Except Itachi is worse because there is nothing that you can say to make him stop once he's begun." Sasuke answered his own face paling as he recalled a dark thought.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Itachi . . . is evil I know this first hand. When we were younger he always tried to get me to do stuff with him. He forced me into having my first kiss with him, he touched me where father said no one was supposing to, and he even forced me to touch him. On day though he wanted to go all the way I was only ten. I screamed and struggled trying to stop him. Orochimaru my father's companion walked in just as Itachi was pulling down my pants. He yanked Itachi off of me and dragged him to my parents. My mom raced in to find me and my father beat Itachi bloody. Itachi hasn't touched me since then but I believe he is just waiting. I don't know why but I'm sure he's plotting something." Sasuke looked at Naruto's white as paper face. "I know Itachi and I can say for certain that you will be in great danger if you play with him."

"Okay . . ." Naruto whispered.

The rest of the day went by with an ominous cloud hanging over it. Naruto was unusually quiet and jumped at every little sound. Sasuke never left Naruto's side and stared at the door of his room as if waiting for Itachi to jump through it and take Naruto. The two did not leave the room and Sasuke thanked the gods that he had a private bathroom attached to his room. Soon dinner time neared and Sasuke took Naruto's hand as he left the room and led them down stairs to the dining room. Sasuke knew better then to wait for someone to fetch him especially when that person would most likely be Itachi.

Dinner was to say the least awkward. Kakashi asked questions about Naruto which Sasuke answered. Itachi tried to catch Naruto's eye and flirted with both Naruto and Sasuke, which to say the least disturbed Sasuke. Kakashi seemed to not notice the tension that filled the air and all went to hell when Itachi asked.

"So Naruto will you go out with me?"

A/N: This chapter took foreverrrrr! I'm soo sorry I just seemed to hit a road block and couldn't think of a word to right! Sorry if this chapter is sort of crappy I had to force myself to write it so yeah . . . review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Once Upon a Lost Kingdom**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I take so long to update stuff, with summer school and stuff it's hard to find time to work on this because I still have two other stories to work on. I update by reviews so the more reviews the more likely that I'll update it quickly. Though I do try to update any way for you lovely reviewers that do read this story even if there aren't a lot! Love you! Oh and for those of you who were wondering yes Naruto is still sick I wonder when the sickness will appear . . .**

**Warnings: Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: "Rosy owns nothing she never has and never will so I would appreciate that you lawyers stop coming by. I like my sleep and if another of you rodents come by you won't have the pleasure of running away screaming because you will not be leaving. . . ever. Thank you." . . . *Whispers* She's not joking Lulu never jokes ever . . . please stay away I don't want to clean up another blood drenched rug!**

**Chapter 4**

Before Sasuke could utter a word to the idiotic question Kakashi interrupted, porn book still open in his hand.

"Aren't you interested in that rather blue looking man . . . Kisame was it? Besides Naruto is rather young and new to this area." He said as he flipped the page with his finger and but his fork down on his empty plate. Sasuke wondered vaguely how the man had eaten anything, he did not see him remove his mask.

Itachi's gaze fluttered over to Kakashi and gave a small shrug. "Kisame hasn't been giving me much attention and Naruto is rather cute."

Sasuke glared at him silently. Did Itachi really think he could get what ever he wanted? The arrogant big headed jerk! Naruto was Sasuke's and no one else's! . . . Naruto was Sasuke's problem, yes problem. It was hard enough that Naruto was a prince from a different era who he had accidently unleashed into the word he did not need Itachi in that picture.

"Um sorry but I already belong to Sasuke . . . " Naruto answered meekly.

Itachi didn't look surprised just slightly irritated. Kakashi paid no attention what so ever and turned the page and Sasuke nearly choked on his spaghetti.

_. . . I already belong to Sasuke . . . belong to Sasuke . . ._

That did NOT turn Sasuke on! No it did not! Besides it wasn't like Naruto meant that he was just saying that so Itachi would stop trying to molest him. That was the only reason . . . why did that thought sort of hurt?

Itachi gave out a lazy grin. "We could always share."

This time Sasuke really did choke. As if he'd ever share Naruto or allow himself to be shared amongst the two! The mere thought of Itachi leaning over him and Naruto was almost enough to make Sasuke contemplate allowing himself to choke and therefore die and be far away from king pervert.

Itachi smirked but then put on an obviously fake look of concern before going over to Sasuke and thumping him on the back rather hard . . . This successfully dislodged the spaghetti which he forced himself to swallow. When Itachi's hand caressed his spine Sasuke pushed Itachi away and gave him a very fake smile of thanks. He really wanted to shudder or smash the very expensive plate over Itachi's head but he didn't want his parents to get wind of this via Kakashi. The last thing he needed was his stony father and overly protective mother to come back while he had Naruto here.

Sasuke then quickly excused himself and Naruto before grabbing the prince's hand and fleeing up the stairs, he did this all while-hopefully-looking unsuspicious. They dashed into Sasuke's room and Sasuke quickly locked the door behind him. They stood listening for a sound of footsteps that would indicate that Itachi had followed them, when they heard nothing Sasuke nearly let out a sigh of release and Naruto crumpled onto Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke trotted over to the desk beside his bed and plucked a black cell phone off of it. He opened it and called Temari the principle of the school he went to. He had the annoying blonde women's number on speed dial ever since the incident with Itachi, his parents had insisted on it. They claimed that he should have it incase he found himself threatened or intimidated by the perv, and Temari was a friend of the family along with the sister of the lazy slightly dark chief of police Gaara. Which Sasuke got along with rather well.

A tug on his shirt caught Sasuke's attention he looked at Naruto as the phone started ringing. Naruto looked very, very curious about the device he held in his hand. Sasuke would have smirked if the thought of the long hours of conversation it would take to explain what it was and then make Naruto understand that technology wasn't evil, wasn't dawning over his head darkly. Yes that defiantly stole the almost smirk from him.

"Hello?"

Sasuke nearly flinched. He hastily went to answer knowing Temari's low patience level. "Hello Temari this is Sasuke."

Her tone went from bored and annoyed to concerned and ready to kick ass if need be. "Sasuke? What happened are you okay? Did something happen?" The unsaid 'should I call Gaara to arrest Itachi?' was floating around.

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes did he sound like he was just molested/raped? "No, no, nothing like that. You see a friend of mine has just moved here and I would like to know if it's possible to have him enrolled and put into all my classes."

A pause and then. "What are his circumstances?"

Sasuke smiled a little, this was easier then he thought. "He's here with no family or guardian, he is currently living with me and Itachi has taken a liking to him."

"Okay I understand, bring him with you tomorrow an hour before classes and we'll get everything done. . . Sasuke?"

"Yes Temari?" Sasuke asked feeling pleased with himself.

"Is there anything I should know about your friend?" She asked.

"His name is Naruto and he is completely foreign to this land, so it might take some time for him to get use to stuff." Sasuke answered trying not to sigh. Really was everything he did automatically have to be seen as hiding an ulterior motive?

". . . Okay Sasuke but if there is ever anything that you feel like you have to tell me I'm right a phone call away."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, seriously he wasn't as helpless as everyone seemed to think he was. "Yes Temari I understand."

They said their farewells and Sasuke hung up. His gaze fell on Naruto who was staring in awe at the cell phone.

Sasuke had to keep from smirking, Naruto probably thought that the cell phone was a magic being. He decided not to correct this assumption seeing that he did not want to waste the evening in a boring conversation on technology. He decided that he had more pressing matters to attend to. Naruto's appearance. After all he couldn't very well have the troublesome brat walking to class tomorrow still dressed as a king. What odd looks that would cause him. Then there was the whole shower thing he wondered on how he would explain that the shower was indeed not a monster that spit water with the intensions on drowning it's inhabitants. Yes that would go over well.

Sasuke sighed. This would be a long night.

**A/N: Yay finished chappy four! Love to all! Review or Itachi might just appear at your door step with a pointy object! You wouldn't want that now would you?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once Upon a Lost Kingdom**

**A/N: ... OMG IT'S BEEN SOOOO LONG! I am super, duper sorry! It's just you know stuff get's in the way, life and school - bleh! :p -and stuff. I'll try to be more frequent with my updates but I can't really promise anything... I do hope you like things so far, and believe me when I say this chapter will throw you for a loop! It was so unexpected that even I didn't know it'd turn out this way! Sooo hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke or Itachi or any of the Naruto characters! ... It's really depressing ... Though if I could have one character it would be... Hinata! Cause she's soo cute! It just makes me wanna but her in a little box and laugh madly! ... cough umm ignore that last part...**

**Warnings: Yaoi!**

**Chapter 5**

It started somewhere around 3 in the morning. The gasping, and fever, and most frightening of all the spasms. Sasuke woke up with a start and fumbled for the lamb, he switched it on and became deathly pale when his eyes fell on Naruto. Naruto was pale but his cheeks were a blazing red and he made whimpering noises in between pants. Sasuke quickly turned around fully and placed his shivering hand on Naruto's forehead. He pulled away quickly with a slight hiss, Naruto was burning up! Sasuke jumped out of bed and started to run. Kakashi, he needed to get to Kakashi!

Sasuke brain raced with all the possibilities of why Naruto was like this. Did he eat something he was allergic to? Was it stress? Or maybe Itachi poisoned him! Did he get sick some how...

_"The red stone that you speak of it is black magic, forbidden magic. The only reason that I would be placed in such a thing is if I were gravely ill and on the verge of dying. To keep me alive father and mother would have done anything. They would have kept me in that stone until a cure was found. But they never would because if he did all that he said then the plague would have overwhelmed them soon after. . ."_

"Shit!" Sasuke growled as he sped up and banged into Itachi. Sasuke let out a gasp as he tumbled backward, he glared up at Itachi from his undignified position on the carpeted floor.

"You shouldn't curse little brother." Itachi's tone said that he was very amused and it erked Sasuke.

"You shouldn't walk aimlessly through the hallways at such an ungodly hour!" Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "And you can run aimlessly through the hallways at such an ungodly hour because...?"

Sasuke eyes widened significantly and he cursed before quickly getting up, Itachi lent him a hand which he took but refused to thank him for. "I need to get Kakashi!" He announced as he tried vainly to pull his hand out of Itachi's grip.

"Tell me why and I will release you." Itachi whispered, a smirk settling on his face.

"Naruto's sick!" Sasuke hissed irritated. "He's got a fever and he's panting! He looks really pale and his face his really red!"

Itachi looked pale. "SHIT! I thought his sickness was gone!"

Sasuke froze. "Wha...?"

"Later!" Itachi growled as he released Sasuke's hand and walked quickly in the direction of Naruto's room, he glanced back and glared. "Hurry!"

"What about Kakashi..."

"I said we'll talk about it later! Come on we have to hurry!" Itachi shouted cutting Sasuke off.

Sasuke started and decided to go along with it. Either way Itachi knew more then he had let on and if he could save Naruto Sasuke would follow him... for now. Sasuke hurried after him and they rushed to Sasuke's room. The door was open and Kakashi was already by Naruto's bed, he had placed a wet cloth on the blonde's forehead and was injecting a reddish looking fluid into his arm.

Kakashi looked up as the two ravens approached. "This should stabilize him for now but he have to hurry and get him to Shizune."

Sasuke didn't argue and placed Naruto's limp form into his arms. Shizune was the town's doctor and she was good at what she did. They quickly made their way outside and into Itachi's car. Sasuke held Naruto's head in his lap and was petting his head nervously. Itachi drove fast - and most probably over the speed limit - and they were there in record time. Itachi parked the car and they all but ran into Shizune's office. Hinata was there and she took Naruto from Sasuke and rushed him into one of the rooms.

Sasuke was left outside of said room with Itachi as everyone hurried to fix Naruto. Now that he had time to think he grew suspicious. How much did Kakashi and Itachi know about Naruto, why Hinata was here and why had Shikamaru appear and enter the room without even a glance in Sasuke's direction. What the hell was going on here?

"Itachi...?" Sasuke asked softly.

Itachi glanced over at Sasuke and sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. "... Naruto has never been a secret in this town. Though not everybody knows of him. We keep it between the people who absolutely need to know."

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Her ancestor was once Naruto's body guard, Neji Hyuuga. The Hyuugas train the first born child everything he or she has to know to protect and care for Naruto, just incase he wakes up. Shikimaru's ancestor was the Uzimaki family's closest advisor, and Shizune's family has always been healers." Itachi supplied.

"Is there anyone else?" Sasuke asked, slightly dazed.

"Lee, Gaara and his siblings, and Kiba's ancestors were all part of the royal guard. Kakashi and Shino's ancestors were part of the great mages, Tenten's ancestor was a great scholar, Chougi and Iruka's ancestor were very close friends of the royal family and Ino and Sakura's ancestor's were powerful fortune tellers." Itachi answered.

"And us?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Us well... we were ancestors of the dark mage who sealed Naruto up, Madara Uchiha."

**A/N: Annnnnnd chapter five finally done! Sorry that it took super looong! But this isn't the highest in priority so it'll take some time between updates! My profile has more info... anyways review and thanks to all those who reviewed and stuck with this story! **


End file.
